Forgotten?
by RennyWasHere
Summary: Dear Sasuke has seemed to have forgotten a very important day, and the blonde is all but happy. how will the raven fix this? you know whut comes after the fight...AWSOME MAKE-UP SEX! rated M for like later chapters. I dont own naruto. i wish.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sunlight dove into the rivets of Sasuke's half lidded eyes.

A yawn scarcely made its way past the tired raven's lips as he outstretched an arm in search for a certain blonde kitsune. His brows furrowed in confusion when Sasuke's pale arms returned empty.

Naru always slept in late. What the hell is going on?

A few minutes later, a freshly clothed, though none the less groggy, raven emerged from the bedroom.

Grumbling all the way to the fridge where he made a not so delightful discovery. "Hn?"

Sasuke snatched the frail note, stuck neatly to the refrigerator door. 'Went out for a morning run. Love, Naru.'

The grumbling continued as he pulled his cereal and milk out of their designated places.

Not a moment after ass met chair, did an all too excited blue-eyed blonde come crashing through the door.

In disheveled pants, he managed to choke out, "Sasuke!" The raven muffled a reply through his mouthful of cheerios.

Naruto's head snapped toward the direction the sound came from. "hey!" he grinned.

The kitsune sauntered over to his confused lover, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

Shinning eyes and a wide, expecting smile met the stoic face of his midnight-haired boyfriend.

Sasuke still didn't get it.

"What?" now the Uchiha getting a little irritated. What the hell did his dobe want?!

Slowly, a frown replaced the stunning grin upon his tanned face and soft, pink lips.

"What do you mean 'what'?" the blonde questioned innocently.

Sasuke groaned. 'god I hate mornings…' "Look, I gotta get to work. I have a long mission so ill be home late. Don't wait up."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "You're going to work? Today?" He sounded a bit upset.

The raven scowled a bit. "No," he was defiantly not a morning person, "Tomorrow. Of course today! Why else would I be up?!"

For some reason this managed to shut the fox up.

Sasuke headed for the door, "and could you clean this place up? It's a pit."

Naru winced a bit after hearing the door slam and their car start up.

"S-Sasuke…?" no reply.

The young Uchiha heir returned home late at night. It must have been around ten or something.

The house was spotless and a perfect. Just the way he liked it. On the counter he found a wonderful sushi dinner awaiting him.

Wait. Sushi?

Naru loved_ ramen._

Must have been a reward for his hard work today. The raven shrugged it off and retreated to the couch with said meal in hand.

Not fifteen minutes later had he finished his meal, cleaned his dish, gotten into his pajamas, that the work from earlier today started to hit him. Hard.

Sasuke collapsed onto the bed and fell into a blissful, deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

This time, Sasuke happened to awake with his blonde, but for some reason, he was sleeping on the exact opposite side of the bed, as far away from the raven as he could get.

Sasuke reached out for the blonde and pulled him into an embracing hold, squeezing him until he heard a choked groan emerge from his lover.

"Sasuke…?" the teen drawled out in a sleepy tone. God he was too cute.

"Yep, thanks for dinner last night baby, I really loved it. It was my favorite."

Naruto narrowed his eyes immediately. "Yes. Your favorite. It was your favorite sushi, because I _remembered_ it was your favorite. Didn't I?"

The raven looked down at the man in his arms. …what? What the fuck was he talking about? Remembering something?

Sasuke thought hard about this for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered!" Sasuke sat up quickly and looked down at Naruto.

The boy's eyes seemed to brighten for a moment, like he was awaiting something extremely important to him.

"It's your turn to cook breakfast! You went on that run yesterday, so I had to eat cereal. Your turn!" the raven smiled, he had just solved the mystery.

Naruto glared at him before jumping out of bed and walking to the door. Then in a rather cold tone, he turned to his boyfriend and pried out "right, my turn to cook, sorry. I _forgot_."

The door slammed shut and the Uchiha was left alone in the room, dusty air sifted through his nostrils.

Then a sentence was uttered that an Uchiha rarely ever says, and rarely ever will.

"I don't get it."

Sorry for the extremely short chap, but I got somewhere to be right now! I'm sorry! Ill add another when I get back, I swear!! =D thanks for the reviews n shit!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Uchiha took his seat at the table, his eyes making their way up the toned yet curvy body of his delicious blonde. (never too many adjectives!! XD)

What did Sasuke forget? He never forgot anything…so…what could it be that's making Naru so mad? Naruto rarely got mad either…

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as a plate of scrambled eggs were dropped in front of him, slightly spilling off the side of the plate.

The kitsune then took his seat across the table, silently pulling his napkin into his lap and continued eating.

"What the fuck Naru?!" Sasuke snapped.

The blonde beauty jerked his head up, matching the glare of his lover.

"What?" he replied in a just as nasty tone.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday! What is your problem?!" the raven was getting extremely irritated. Why couldn't he just tell him what he did wrong?

"_My_ problem? _My_ problem?! Oh I'm sorry Sasuke dear, didn't mean to bother you there!"

"Why are you being such an ass?!"

"Why can't you consider someone else for one, douche bag?!"

It was then that a slap echoed throughout the house, the two boys stood, face to face, staring at each other.

Naruto grabbed his sore, throbbing cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. Did Sasuke just hit him?

The raven was in just as much shock, completely immobilized. He would never hit his dobe…had he just been pushed a little too far?

"N-Naruto…"

The blonde faced the floor and walked past his boyfriend, quietly whispering to himself more than anyone.

"Sorry."

But Sasuke had heard it as though it was being yelled directly into his ear.

The blonde quickly grabbed his coat off the rack and unlocked the door. "Be back after work." All the while, still holding his newly bruised, reddish cheek.

No 'I love you' or 'be good, teme'. Just a squeak of the door and the lock being turned.

The Uchiha finally regained his senses. And it hurt like hell; he almost wished he could've stayed numb for at least a few moments longer.

The look he saw in his dobe's eyes, made him feel sick to his stomach. It was his fault.

I know this one is kinda short too, but ill make up for it later with a really long one!! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke sat, his back to the couch, his face contorted into what seemed to be powerful concentration.

What had he forgotten?! Sasuke's memory was just as good as the next guys, if not better! (*scoff*)

The raven stood and slammed his fist into the wall; if this ruined his and Naruto's relationship, someone's ass is gonna get friendly with his foot. A break-up will not be tolerated.

The Uchiha really loved his blonde, blue eyed, dobe. Always full of energy and bouncy, looking out for everyone…caring. He was everything Sasuke hoped to be.

So he could NOT fuck this one up.

It was then that the doorbell rang followed by some persistent knocking, then a slight bashing of the door.

Sakura.

He inwardly winced as he recalled how he hesitated to open the door at one time and he had to buy new hinges…

"Hn." As the door opened up to reveal a bubble-gum pink, teenage wasteland, all in you business, Sakura.

"Why was Naru-kun running to his car, holding his cheek?" she looked concerned, but not upset. Thank god she was oblivious.

"I'm not sure…" the midnight haired man lied through his teeth. Why was he lying in his own house?! Damn pride…

She eyed him suspiciously before shrugging it off. "Oh, well anyways, here ya go! Sorry it's late!" Sakura shoved a neatly wrapped, pink package into the pale arms of Sasuke.

"…what's this for?" he held it up, dangling it by the ribbon.

Sakura gaped. "What do you mean what?!"

He stood, looking blankly at the girl. Then she did something he didn't expect, she began laughing, near cackling.

Sasuke was seriously going to hurt someone today.

"Yesterday was you and Naruto's anniversary! A whole year!"

The raven dropped the gift box; it rattled and rolled off into a dark, blank corner.

"What the hell, Sasuke?!" the bubble-gum princess shrieked.

Oh. Fuck.

Sasuke dashed out the door, pushing past his ex-teammate, nearly knocking her over. He was dead.

"hey! Where are you going?!" though Sakura soon gave up hope of any rational thoughts reaching the man, muttering soft curses under he breath she picked up her gift box and walked into the house.

Might as well help the man clean up the house a bit, he looked pretty busy.

She sighed as Sakura set to work on cleaning up some spilled eggs and juice. Slobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto huffed. Pressing his foot harder onto the peddle, the blonde screeched to a stop in front of his office building, _"Uzamaki Ramen"_

Naruto's pride and joy, he had spent nearly half his life getting this baby up and running, and he'd be damned if he let anything get in the way of that!

Well, except Sasuke…the Kitsune huffed once more at the thought of his horrible, forgetful, asshole of a boyfriend. The thoughts began to back up and re ram into his head.

Not even a week ago, he and Sakura had been excitedly talking about what the blonde was going to get Sasuke, when she randomly blurts out; she saw a jewelry box in his bedroom dresser drawer, while she was doing their laundry. (they're too lazy? Nah, she's just poor.)

Naru mentally slapped himself for believing for even one second, that his raven was ready to propose.

Everyone in the whole fucking town knew that the kid had serious commitment issues, next to social problems.

He had gotten his hopes up a bit too high, and it slapped him in the face once more. Naruto winced.

That right, Sasuke had slapped him earlier. Maybe the kitsune _had_ pushed him a little too far, maybe he _had_ overreacted a bit, bit never, in a million years, had Naruto thought his Sasuke would hit him, much less so hard as to leave a small mark.

The blonde puffed his cheeks out childishly and hopped out of the car, slamming it shut with enough force to have Kiba come running out and tackle Naruto.

"Kiba?! What the hell?!"

The dog boy only grinned, showing off his canine-like pearly whites. "we thought you were dead or something! No ones been able to get to you in over a week!"

Oh yeah.

Naruto mentally slapped himself for completely forgetting about work this past week. "I was wrapped up with…other things…" Kiba only grinned once more and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Its fine, just don't leave me alone with Garra ever again. He's practically been seizureing over your desk the whole time, trying to get a hold of you…"

it was a well known fact that the little redhead had developed quite the crush the dobe the last few months.

Sasuke had never liked that kid to begin with. Well, for that matter, Sasuke didn't like anyone that came onto Naruto.

This happened more often than not.

Sometimes his friends would just joke around about it, others they would practically jump him. Some of them still had scars from the overly protective raven.

Naru let out a small laugh as he thought about the one time Kiba hit on him, drunk, at one of Ino's parties.

They had all been so smashed that everyone failed to recognize that a drunken Uchiha mixed with a jealous Uchiha was only the worst combination you could get. Thus the dog lover had avoided the blonde for a full two months.

"NARUTOOOO!! NARU! Hey!"

The two boys looked up to see none other than Gaara, running full force at them through the parking lot. The redhead stopped a couple feet away from them, visibly growling at the scene laid before him.

Kiba jumped to his feet, brushing off his suit and pulling Naruto up with him.

"Hey Gaara, how was work while I was-OOF!" the redhead smashed the kitsune in a tight hug, possibly trying to squeeze his brains out.

Naru awkwardly rubbed the boys back, coughing slightly after he hadn't let go in a good five minutes.

"Uh…Garra?"

This seemed to snap the boy out of a daze, his face matching the color of his hair. "oh! Sorry…"

He grinned sheepishly as Naruto shrugged it off, slinging both arms around his coworkers and attempting to talk his way out of piled up paperwork.


End file.
